


In the Woods Somewhere

by xxcatrenxx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/pseuds/xxcatrenxx
Summary: Inspired by this with obvious detours along the way."No, I don't want to go on a date. I want to follow a mysterious white fawn into the forest and spend a single night with the Queen of the Woodland Realm only to stgger home at sunrise and find that three hundred years have passed.https://xxcatrenxx.tumblr.com/post/625947168896892928/in-the-woods-somewhere-single-shot-sunday
Relationships: Aidenn / reader
Kudos: 2





	In the Woods Somewhere

Your favorite place in the world was in your hammock in your backyard. A good distance from your home, you were in a secluded glade surrounded by large trees on all sides. There was a small stream further back in the woods that serenaded you as you rocked. 

On this particular afternoon, you wore a comfy top and drawstring shorts, and you were sprawled out with your favorite book. The spine was cracked and pages well worn from your repeated use. Mentally engrossed into the story, you were oblivious to the black bird circling above you. That was until a silver ring dropped onto your open pages. Startled by the sudden appearance, you jerked and almost fell out of the hammock. You could have sworn the bird that was now perched on the anchor securing your hammock to a nearby tree had laughed at you. 

Arching your eyebrow at the bird, you paused to take a closer look as it seemed to study you in return. It was a large raven, black feathers radiated the sun in shimmers of blue, and it cocked its head from side to side, taking you in.  _ “Hello there.” _ You cooed as you shifted in your seat, trying to sit up without scaring it away. 

_ “Ring.” _ It requested, dropping its head towards your closed book, the ring trapped in the pages. 

You lifted your book from your lap and opened to find the silver ring wedged close to the spine. Smirking at the bird, you plucked the ring between two fingers and brought it up to look at it closely. It was a silver band that twisted in on itself in an intricate weave, reminiscent of the branches intertwined above you.  _ “Is this what you lost? You need to be careful with something this pretty.” _

The raven hopped down from its perch and was now standing in front of your outstretched legs. Turning its head side to side, it slowly walked closer without touching you. Cautiously, you tried not to make any sudden movements that might frighten it. It warbled as it approached you, the sound eerily familiar and comforting. Entranced by the ease at which the bird interacted with you, you held out your free hand in an attempt to pet it. With your hand hovering in the air above its head, it chirped and pushed its head into your hand. Thinking to yourself,  _ you are such a gorgeous thing _ , your jaw dropped when it said,  _ “Thank you.” _ and appeared to drop it’s head in a bow. 

Unsure how you didn’t jump and fall from the hammock, your hand slapped over your mouth to block the gasp and impending scream forming in your throat. Eyes wide, you continued to stare at the bird, mentally berating yourself for thinking a bird could hear your thoughts. 

_ “Ring please, I must get home.” _ The raven croaked. You bit into your palm and shook your head vigorously.  _ This can’t be happening. I’ve been in the sun too long. I must be dehydrated or dreaming or anything. This can’t be real. _ Again, the bird laughed at you, a short chuff of sound that clearly conveyed amusement. 

Overcome by the situation, you moved to get up from the hammock and promptly fell to the ground, your book and the ring flying with you. In a single swoop, the raven dove to grab the ring with its beak and your book with its feet. It hovered above you and waved your book before it turned to fly away. Astonishment filled your brain and made it fuzzy as you went running after the bird, traveling further into the woods,  _ “Hey! Give that back!”  _

It was not long before you were in an unfamiliar part of the woods. The trees were dense around you, the air heavy with moisture. You heard the chuff of the raven again and ran towards the sound. When your foot snagged on an upturned root, you fell forward and tried to brace yourself for impact by pushing your hands out in front of you. It slowed the impact but still your head bounced against a nearby rock. Your brain was swimming and you felt heat radiating from the side of your head. A single profanity was all you were able to mumble as you pulled red tinged fingers back from your hair. The sight of crimson caused a final swirl to overtake your mind and you fainted. 

When you came to your eyes scrunched, the throbbing in your head caused a groan to escape your lips. Trying to draw your hand to your head, you were stopped by a gentle pressure lowering it back down,  _ “Please be cautious, the bleeding has stopped and I would hate for you to reopen the wound.”  _ The unknown voice was calm and comforting, speaking in a soft and smoky manner. Your eyes darted to find the source of the masculine sound. Connecting with his gaze, you found honey brown eyes with flecks of gold set in a strong face speckled with dots of brown that perfectly complimented his eyes. The hair that framed his face was so dark it appeared black except for the chocolate toned strands that were backlit by the candles around the room. 

You tried to sit up to gain a better view of your environment. His large hands tenderly guided your back to rest against the wall behind you. The bench you were laying on belonged to a large table and had been moved to rest against a wall to provide you with more support. He rose to stand at an impressive height before turning to collect a cup from the table and brought it back to you.  _ “Drink this. It will help your head.” _ Extending the cup towards your direction, you dared not move. There was no way you were drinking an unknown liquid while you were in the company of an unknown man in an equally unknown place. Sensing your hesitation and fears, he drew the drink to his lips and took a few pulls, swallowing it down to convey it was safe. When he extended the cup this time, you cautiously took it and shifted to pull your legs to your chest, resting your arms around your knees. 

He pulled a chair out from the side of the table and sat down across from you. In a relaxed pose, he sat with his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, his hands resting behind his head. Clothed in dark pants, no shoes, and a long sleeve tan shirt, he blended in with much of the wooden room you were in. The rough hewed planks that comprised the walls varied in tone but created a warm and welcoming space complimented by the fireplace on the far wall and the many candles throughout. 

A bird had flown through the open window and landed on the table next to the man. It dropped the silver ring with a  _ ting _ as it landed on the wood surface.  _ “Thank you, Pluto.”  _ The man offered as he pet the ravens head.  _ “Now, go on.” _ With the words, the bird flew out the window. 

The man turned back to you, his left hand toying with the ring on the table,  _ “Forgive my lack of introduction. It’s not often I have guests. My name is Aidenn. My raven, Pluto, showed me that you were injured not far from here and needed help. When I found you, your head had a nasty gash from a rock you hit as you fell. Tell me, how did you end up this far in the woods?”  _ He nodded his head to remind you of the drink in your hands. 

You looked into the metal cup, it appeared to be a tea of some sort with herbs and flowers twirling in the dark liquid. It smelled divine. Allowing the smallest amount to enter your mouth, your tastebuds were greeted with hints of honey, cinnamon, and many other delicious things you could not put your finger on. Your eyes closed as the warmth spread through your body and it moved down your throat. When the warmth reached your head, the pain and discomfort washed away like dirt in a rainstorm. Opening your eyes to Aidenn, you took a larger sip before speaking.  _ “I was reading a book and your bird dropped the ring on me. When he took it back he also took something of mine and flew off into the woods. I was chasing him when I fell.” _ As your body relaxed, you set your foot back down on the floor, lacing the other under the opposite knee. 

Aidenn leaned forward, spreading his legs wide and resting his elbows above his knees,  _ “Well, that doesn’t sound like Pluto at all.” _ He chuckled and rolled his eyes.  _ “I apologize for his crass behavior. He never really did learn his manners.”  _ His warm voice surrounded you, it was almost intoxicating as you were locked in his gaze. 

Searching his face before you spoke,  _ “So, how did you end up out here? I thought the town owned this land and it was marked for conservation.”  _ You took another sip of your drink. 

He carded his fingers through his hair, pushing the fallen pieces away from his face.  _ “This land is safe from human interference. I’m a caretaker and I leave no lasting imprints here.”  _ That explained the fireplace and candles. It was only then you realized it had grown dark outside. 

_ “I really should be getting back home. Thank you for your hospitality.” _ You took a final draw from your cup before handing it back to Aidenn. He took it and set it on the table next to him. Moving to stand, you wobbled as your weight shifted and your brain swam dizzily. 

You tumbled forward into Aidenns arms.  _ “Easy there. I’m not quite sure you’re ready yet. That head wound was nasty, remember. It would be best if you stayed with someone to make sure you don’t have a concussion or other serious complications.”  _ Nodding your head in agreement, he helped you sit back down on the bench and grabbed a blanket to wrap around your shoulders, leaving his arm draped around your waist.  _ “Are you hungry? Can I get you more tea?” _ You shook your head to decline both offers. 

A heavy sigh flowed from your lungs.  _ “I am tired though. Was there something in that tea to make me sleepy?” _

He smirked as his hand shifted to rub your back.  _ “No, the tea was for your head, to ease the pain and encourage healing. Sleep also helps the body to heal but for my own conscience, I would appreciate you being able to hold a conversation and walk without falling again before you return home.” _ You shrugged, thinking his logic was sound. Plus, you did not feel ready to walk all the way back in the dark.  _ “What would you like to talk about?” _ He queried. 

A chuff bounced from your lungs. Your mind was racing from his warm caress on your back making it hard to think, let alone form coherent sentences. You shrugged non-commitantly.  _ “You?” _ The intention was meant to ask what he wanted to talk about but he took it differently.

Aidenn beamed,  _ “You want to talk about me? Well, I’m flattered, little dove. What would you like to know?”  _ He shifted to his side, allowing him to look at you more directly. 

Shaking your head,  _ “That’s not what I—” _ He quirked his head to the side, lifting an eyebrow, and your curiosity won over your sensibility.  _ “How did you end up out here? How long have you lived here? What do you do all day?”  _ The questions poured out of you before you could stop them. You bit your lip to shut yourself up. 

His eyes focused intently on your lips as you chewed on the tender flesh.  _ “I’ve been here for several years, I don’t remember how many. I don’t exactly have a calendar handy.”  _ He chuckled to himself.  _ “I’ve always been drawn to nature and been a caretaker to those who need it. I spend the majority of my time caring for injured things. Typically it’s birds or other animals, not people. So it only made sense to live in the woods and do what I love. What about you? What do you love to do?”  _ While he spoke his fingers resumed trailing up and down your spine, eliciting tingles to radiate from his touch. 

Trying your best to focus under the spell of his touch,  _ “Umm… I love being outside and… reading… uh, I spend most of my time alone.” _ Still struggling to make sense of your thoughts, your hands fidgeted with the edge of the blanket in your lap; your eyes never leaving your fingers. 

From the edge of your sight, you saw Aidenns large hand move to cover yours, stilling their movement.  _ “You have no reason to be nervous here, I am no threat to you. But that does sound incredibly lonely. Do you have no one to keep you company?” _ The truth was, you were terribly lonely. Most of your friends had moved away or had families of their own that filled their time. You were the only one who did not fit with society’s expectations of young women and isolation was your punishment. Solitude had become a friend in its own way, your constant companion. Unable to speak the words, you shook your head to answer his question. 

Aidenn brought your hand up to his soft pink lips and pressed a sweet kiss to your fingers. The warmth from his mouth sparked on your hand and you lifted your head to face him.  _ “I’m sorry for the treatment you receive from others, it is unwarranted. You deserve nothing but the best in life. Someone to cherish you and challenge you, to bring out the best in you.”  _ His left hand moved from your back to tenderly caress your cheek with the back of his fingers. Unconsciously, you closed your eyes and pressed further into his touch, seeking more. It had been so long since you had been touched by someone, not only in platonic relationships but intimately as well. You forgot how good it felt, how much you needed this. Feeling his thumb slide across your bottom lip, you opened your eyes to find his face inches from yours.  _ “You are so beautiful. Someone should tell you every day, from sunrise to sunset and in the darkest of night.”  _ His fingers wrapped under your chin and you lifted your mouth to meet his. 

The moment your lips touched was magical. He sweetly pressed into you, deepening the kiss, while his right hand trailed up your arm to rest on the side of your face. His fingers wide span reached from your cheek to your collarbone, tenderly wrapping around to the back of your neck. You parted your lips slightly, desperate for more but scared he would pull away. He responded with his tongue sliding across your lips, teasing the entrance of your mouth. A low moan escaped on your breath as you exhaled, surprised with the new sensation. Feeling a smile pull at the corner of his mouth pressed against yours, you pushed further into the kiss, licking his lips back, your tongues dancing in their own cadence as you explored each other in the dimly lit room. 

Your hands snaked up to feel the softness of his hair. He smelled earthy; a heavenly combination of pine, wood chips, and mint which only became stronger the closer you were to him. Your heart beat erratically in your chest. Driven by your own desire and engulfed in the moment, you pushed him back against the wall and crawled to straddle his lap, eagerly returning to his mouth. His hands wrapped around your waist making you feel safe and protected as he matched your movements. 

With your enthusiasm, you bumped your lip against his teeth, eliciting a sharp gasp as you pulled your fingers to your mouth. He chuckled at your action and you playfully shoved him. A hum rumbled in his chest as your hand lingered against the taut muscles under his shirt. His hands drifted from your waist to cover the curve of your hips.  _ “Let me kiss it and make it better.”  _ He purred as he pulled your hips closer to him, your core dragging along the length restrained in his pants with the movement. A louder moan caught in your throat as he kissed you passionately. He moved one hand to rest on your low back, encouraging the motion your hips had set against him while his other hand laced into your hair, holding your mouths together. Completely surrounded by his presence, you never wanted to leave. 

A short pause allowed you both to catch your breath while resting your forehead on his. Aidenn smiled while his eyes searched your face. Feeling his desire match your own, you nodded your head approvingly, ready for more. He pressed a kiss to your lips before he grabbed your ass to hold you when he stood. You wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms on his shoulders, your mouth pressed hot kisses against his neck and jaw as he carried you to the next room. 

He carefully lowered you onto a soft bed, plush with blankets and pillows of various textures and materials. The room was lit sparingly with two candles and a small window allowed a fresh night breeze to enter the room. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he deftly removed your sandals and kissed up your bare legs until he met your shorts. He continued the trail of kisses along your stomach, gently nuzzling your shirt up with his prominent nose as his hands gripped on to your sides. Pausing between your breasts, he nipped at the sensitive flesh under your shirt; the mix of sensations from his hot mouth, sharp teeth, and the rough feel of the shirt had you writhing under him. He provided the same attention to your other breast until your nipples were hard and pebbled and your core was throbbing in anticipation. Gently, he removed your shirt and tossed it aside. The kisses trailed up your neck as he braced his forearms on either side of your head, lowering his weight on top of you. 

You craned up to take his mouth with yours, fueled by a new hunger. He wedged himself between your legs and rolled his hips into the apex of your thighs, causing your eyes to roll back in your head and jaw to fall open. Once you were adjusted to the new sensation, you resumed the passionate kiss with your hands exploring under his shirt. He understood your need and shifted so you could remove the shirt concealing his exquisite frame. Your hands roamed over his strong chest, his carved abs, and chiseled back. When your fingertips trailed along the hem on his pants he giggled.  _ “Does that tickle?” _ You mused and repeated the movement. 

Aidenn’s eyes grew dark with lust,  _ “I’ll show you who’s ticklish.”  _ and nipped the tip of your nose playfully. He leaned back and rested his weight on his knees. Teasingly, he took a single finger and ran down your midline, starting at your collarbone, down between your breasts, over the curve of your plump belly until it reached the tie of your shorts. Plucking the string between his forefinger and thumb, he pulled the bow until it was loose. He smirked as he lowered himself to the floor between your knees, placing kisses and love bites from hip to hip, his tongue teasing your skin as it dipped in and out of his mouth.  _ “You are absolutely gorgeous.”  _ His fingers curled under the hem of your pants and pulled, gently at first, only lowering them an inch or two. The top edge of your trimmed hair was now visible to him. Aidenn’s mouth greedily tasted the newly exposed skin; the conflicting sensations of his hot tongue mixed with the cool air from the window caused your muscles to spasm and a giggle bubbled from your mouth. Quickly, you tried to cover the sound with your hand but he had already heard you.  _ “See, you are ticklish.” _

While your head was thrown back and your mouth was covered, he yanked your shorts and underwear the rest of the way off, forcing a yelp from your mouth at the sudden aggression he showed. Your breath hitched as his hands pressed into your thighs, slowly spreading you wider for him. He mouthed along the inside of your legs until he was at your core. Too nervous to meet his gaze, you squeezed your eyes shut and bit into the pad of your hand as his mouth met your sex. Softly at first, his tongue teased your folds, sliding along the skin gingerly until he flicked harshly at your clit. A gasp punched through the air as you were overcome with pleasure. Aidenn explored you eagerly, his tongue thrusting into your core as his wonderful nose rubbed against the knot of nerves. His groans reverberated into you, coaxing louder and unrestrained moans from you. Your hands plunged into his hair, holding him close to you, caressing his scalp as he massaged you with his mouth. 

A pressure was growing within you, the tension wrapping around you as he continued his affections. His mouth returned to your clit, sucking and flicking the swollen flesh. Slowly, he pressed one thick finger into your dripping core. Your walls clenched around him as he stretched you, pulsing his finger in and out of you until he could fit two without causing you pain. As his fingers curved, he hit a hypersensitive spot that caused you to see stars. Moans poured from you as he increased the speed and pressure he used against you until you could handle no more. 

Feeling you unravel around him with your climax, he continued his attention, ensuring you rode out every wave of pleasure your body had. When Aidenn moved to lay over you, he had removed his pants and his heavy length pressed into your thigh as he kissed your neck. _ “You taste heavenly.” _ You pulled his face to yours and lustfully kissed him, tasting your own juices on his lips and tongue was erotic. Wrapping your legs around him, you moved to press your slick against his shaft, rolling your hips to coat him. A moan flowed from his mouth into yours with your movement. 

He bracketed his arms around your head, his hands in your hair as he expertly tilted his hips to align with your entrance. Your hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him into you at your own pace until he was completely settled deep within you. You moaned and gasped as his length and girth stretched you wide. He rolled his hips against you to help you adjust to his size while peppering your neck and shoulder with kisses. 

Once the increased pressure became pleasurable, he withdrew and set a measured pace plunging in and out of your core.  _ “You are so beautiful. You feel amazing wrapped so tightly around me.” _ The sensual moans and gasps grew louder as he increased his speed, thrusting harder and deeper into you, bringing more pleasure to radiate from your core.  _ “You take me so well. You are so good, little dove.”  _ Your fingers dug into his back, trying to keep a grip on your sanity as the primal parts of yourself threatened to take over. 

Aidenn increased his affections; alternating kisses and love bites from your mouth to your neck, cupping your breasts and pinching your nipples, all while he filled and stretched your core. 

You ran your fingers through his loose hair draped around your face, looking him in those honey eyes.  _ “Top.” _ You murmured between moans. 

He kissed you quickly and his hands wrapped around you as he rolled, keeping himself seated within you as he changed positions. Settled completely over him, you placed your hands on his firm chest and pushed yourself up. He reached up to release your tied hair so that it could fall around your shoulders. 

Rolling your hips, you felt him shift deeper and your walls fluttered. He smiled as he felt you tremble around him; he placed his strong hands on your hips and guided your movements to rock back and forth against him.  _ “That’s it, little dove. You deserve to feel good.”  _ He started to lift you as you rocked, pulling you back down onto him in passionate thrusts. Your head fell back as he built the tension in your body again. 

Through heavy pants,  _ “You are stunning… mesmerizing as you bounce on top of me… you make me feel so good… I want to make you feel good… let me give you what you need.”  _ Vigorously, you rocked against him, causing him to massage the sensitive place inside you that sent you over the edge before. He removed a hand from your hip and placed his calloused thumb against your clit, adding increased stimulation that heightened your pleasure.  _ “Yes, little dove, feel good. Let go.” _

A silent scream stretched your mouth open as you came around him. You connected with his gaze, moaning as each wave of ecstasy rolled through you. He groaned as his hips stuttered and he pulled you flush against him, holding you in place while he found his release buried in you. The increased heat and slick from him allowed your own climax to extend until you could no longer feel him twitching inside you. 

He pulled you down to rest against his chest while you both fought to catch your breath. Tenderly, he ran his fingers through your hair and placed kisses against the top of your head. You shifted to lay beside him, holding your breath as he left your core. He kissed your forehead before moving,  _ “I’m going to get us some water, little dove. I’ll be right back.”  _ He padded into the main room bare of clothing and returned with two cups of cool water. Greedily, you chugged the delicious liquid until your cup was empty and handed it back to him, laughing as you shrugged.  _ “May I get you some more?”  _ You shook your head and laid back on the bed. He drank from his cup until it was empty and sat both cups down on the small table in the corner. 

He fluttered his hand, requesting you to pull the covers back and crawled into bed and covered you both. Rolling you to your side, he slid his chest against your back with an arm wrapped over your waist and interlaced his hand with yours.  _ “Get some well deserved rest, little dove. We will get you home in the morning.” _

You hummed in satisfaction and drifted into a deep sleep.

When you opened your eyes, you were in your hammock with your favorite book in your lap. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you looked around. Everything looked as it did the day before; your clothing was the same, your hair was styled the same. Thinking to yourself,  _ that was one intense dream, _ you closed your book and rolled out of the hammock to return to your home. Something tickled on the side of your head; scratching it you winced as your fingers hit a sensitive spot. Pulling your hand back down you noticed a silver ring on your finger. A smile pulled at the corner of your lips as you looked over your shoulder and towards the woods. 


End file.
